Tout dépend du point de vue
by Caliadne
Summary: Scorpius, Rose, Albus et tous leurs camarades de classe ont terminé leur scolarité à Poudlard. Afin de leur donner un coup d'envoi digne de ce nom dans le monde adulte, Drago organise une petite fête à son manoir. C'est le moment de dévoiler certains secrets - et d'en garder d'autres bien cachés.
1. Ron

— Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille ? demanda Ron pour la huitième fois de la journée et la quarante-sixième fois de la semaine.

Rose passa devant lui sans même lui répondre, alors sa mère le fit à sa place.

— Oui Ron, on va y aller. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'aller chez Malefoy –

Ron renifla de dédain, pour montrer exactement à quel point il n'avait pas envie.

— – mais il a invité tous les amis de son fils et leur famille pour célébrer la fin de leurs études, continua Hermione en ignorant son mari. Et Rose est l'amie de Scorpius, alors on va y aller.

Pendant que Ron grommelait dans sa barbe, Hermione cria vers les escaliers pour informer Hugo qu'ils partaient, puis prit le pot de poudre de Cheminette posé sur la cheminée. Elle le tendit d'abord à Rose, qui disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard d'avertissement à son père. Puis, Hermione lui offrit le pot et Ron prit une pincée de poudre. Quand les flammes devinrent vertes, il posa les pieds dans l'âtre, prit une grande inspiration, la laissa sortir dans un soupir, et énonça clairement :

— Manoir Malefoy.

Ron ferma les yeux pendant le tourbillon, et quand il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait dans un hall d'entrée somptueux, un épais tapis couvrant le plancher de marbre et des tapisseries décorant tous les murs. Le nez froncé, Ron sortit de la cheminée pour laisser la place à Hermione, et essuya quelques grains de cendre qui s'étaient posés sur son habit.

Au même moment, Hermione apparut à son tour dans la cheminée et Rose apparut dans l'embrasure d'une porte qui menait plus loin dans le manoir.

— Ah, vous êtes arrivés. Venez, tout le monde est dehors.

Hermione passa un bras sous celui de Ron, et le couple suivit leur fille, qui les guida à travers la grande maison jusqu'à une grande porte vitrée. À l'extérieur, une vingtaine d'invités étaient installés autour de quelques jolies tables rondes, posées sur une étendue d'herbe si bien maintenue qu'il était presque gênant de marcher dessus. Quand Rose ouvrit la porte, plusieurs des gens levèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivés. Ron aperçut sa sœur, installée seule à une des tables, mais ne voyait Harry nulle part.

— Scorpius et Albus sont là-bas, dit Rose en faisant un signe de la main à ses amis. Je vais aller les retrouver.

Elle se tourna vers son père, un air sérieux sur le visage.

— Tu vas bien te comporter, papa ? Pas comme à mon douzième anniversaire ?

Ron grimaça. Sa fille ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce jour, quand Drago était venu déposer Scorpius pour la fête d'anniversaire et était reparti dix minutes plus tard avec un œil au beurre noir.

— Promis. Aujourd'hui, je suis sage.  
— Va t'amuser, ma belle, dit Hermione en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Dis bonjour à Albus et Scorpius pour nous.

Rose descendit les trois marches du perron et se dirigea vers les deux garçons, ses longues boucles rousses caressant son dos dénudé par sa robe fleurie. Ron l'observa enlacer son cousin, lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, puis se tourner vers l'autre garçon, le blond, qui passa les bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

— Tu vois, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux !

Hermione suivit son regard, mais Rose ne touchait plus Scorpius. Elle avait entamé une discussion avec Albus, et le jeune Malefoy sirotait un verre de punch à leurs côtés.

— Tu te fais des films, Ron, dit Hermione. Viens, on va retrouver Ginny.

Ron lança un dernier regard vers sa fille, puis suivit Hermione vers la table où sa sœur était installée, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre ouverte devant elle. Elle leva la tête à leur arrivée et leur sourit largement, les invitant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Enfin ! J'avais peur que vous n'arriviez jamais !  
— Harry est pas là ? demanda Ron en prenant place entre Ginny et Hermione.  
— Ouais, il est là-bas, répondit-elle en désignant du doigt un petit attroupement non loin du bol de punch. Ils ne l'ont pas laissé tranquille depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Ron aperçut effectivement la silhouette de son meilleur ami, entouré d'adultes qu'il ne reconnaissait que vaguement, de les avoir déjà vus sur le quai 9 3/4. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le reste des gens présents pendant que les deux femmes s'échangeaient des nouvelles.

À la table voisine à la leur, un groupe de jeunes jouait aux cartes, des éclats de rire se faisant entendre chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles explosait. Ron reconnut Michelle et Pamela, les deux compagnes de dortoir de Rose. À sa surprise, il constata que son neveu James était l'un des joueurs, ayant visiblement profité d'une journée de congé de son stage à Gringotts pour venir fêter.

Un peu plus loin, Ron vit une femme dont le visage lui disait quelque chose. Ce ne fut que quand celle-ci sourit qu'il la reconnut : Daphné Greengrass, de son année à Serpentard. Et cet homme à son bras, n'était-ce pas Blaise Zabini ? Il les suivit des yeux alors qu'ils rejoignaient deux autres couples assis à une troisième table. Ron supposa que les deux plus âgés devaient être les parents Greengrass, alors que l'autre femme était Astoria, l'ex-femme de Drago. Il y avait quatre ans de cela, le divorce des Malefoy avait occupé les potins du monde sorcier pendant l'été complet. L'été suivant, Astoria Greengrass s'était remariée. Ce devait être son second époux qui était assis à ses côtés.

Le regard de Ron poursuivit son exploration, et finit par tomber sur un homme blond qu'il connaissait – malheureusement – bien. Il plissa les yeux en regardant Drago Malefoy, seul à une table lui aussi, agitant d'un air absent une cuillère dans son verre. Ginny, Hermione, même Harry avaient réussi à passer à autre chose. Sans nécessairement pardonner Malefoy, ils savaient maintenant le tolérer, parler avec lui de manière civile quand la situation le demandait. Mais Ron n'y pouvait rien, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il pensait au Malefoy de Poudlard, celui qui leur avait mené la vie dure pendant des années, même s'il savait très bien qu'il avait changé, depuis.

Malefoy avait le regard perdu dans le vide et, curieux, Ron tourna la tête pour voir ce qui le captivait tant. Il faillit s'étouffer quand il constata que Scorpius avait maintenant une main autour de la taille de Rose, et que celle-ci était serrée contre le jeune homme, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule. Albus avait disparu, et un couple âgé avait pris sa place. Ron mit un instant à reconnaître Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Lucius était presque méconnaissable, avec le poids qu'il avait pris durant son séjour à Azkaban, et les cheveux de Narcissa, anciennement blonds et épais, étaient maintenant gris et ternes.

Quand Scorpius se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de Rose, Ron donna un coup à la table, faisant sursauter les femmes assises de part et d'autre de lui.

— Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.  
— Là, regarde, tu peux plus me dire que c'est dans ma tête !

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent à leur tour le couple que formaient Scorpius et Rose. Le jeune homme jouait maintenant d'une main avec les boucles de son amie.

— Elle est adulte, Ron, elle a bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Mais Ron détecta dans la voix et dans le regard d'Hermione qu'elle était blessée de n'avoir rien su, que sa propre fille ne lui ait même pas dit qu'elle avait un copain. Ne savait-elle pas que ça ne l'aurait pas gênée, même si le copain en question était le fils d'un ancien ennemi ?

Quand la main de Scorpius se reposa sur la hanche de Rose, Ron se leva brusquement. Hermione et Ginny levèrent vers lui des yeux surpris et – elles le connaissaient trop bien – un peu méfiants.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ron ?  
— Il faut que j'aille là-bas, répondit-il en faisant un geste vers le couple qui discutait toujours avec les Malefoy.  
— Et pourquoi ça ?  
— Pour… euh… pour… féliciter Scorpius !

Il ignora Ginny qui leva les yeux au ciel, et s'éloigna de la table pour traverser la cour à longues enjambées. Il passa devant le père de Scorpius, qui fixait toujours le jeune couple avec une expression ombrageuse sur le visage. Au moins, Ron et Malefoy étaient d'accord sur une chose : leurs rejetons ne pouvaient _pas_ être ensemble !

— Alors tu vas aller à –  
— Rose, Scorpius, je vous cherchais !

Lucius et Narcissa semblèrent un instant estomaqués d'avoir été interrompus si cavalièrement, mais quand Ron leur lança un regard pointu, Lucius haussa une épaule, Narcissa marmonna qu'ils allaient se servir du punch, et ils s'en allèrent sans faire de drame. Il les regarda partir, un air triomphant sur le visage, qui flétrit quand il se tourna vers sa fille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa ? siffla Rose entre ses dents. Tu m'avais promis que tu te comporterais bien aujourd'hui.  
— Oui, je sais, mais je… euh…

Ron ne put empêcher de baisser les yeux vers la main de Scorpius, qui était toujours posée un peu trop près des fesses de sa fille à son goût. Rose suivit son regard, et le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle réalisa ce qui gênait tant son père.

— Tu rigoles, j'espère, papa, dit-elle. Dis-moi que t'es pas venu ici pour ça ?!

Elle se serra encore plus contre Scorpius, ne laissant pas la place à un seul courant d'air de passer entre eux deux. La grimace que ne put réprimer Ron l'informa qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille.

— Tu es ridicule. Tu ne crois pas qu'à dix-huit ans j'ai l'âge de décider moi-même de comment mener ma vie ? Et de _qui_ laisser entrer dans celle-ci ?  
— Eh bien… oui… mais…

Rose soupira fortement et Ron vit son regard se fixer sur quelque chose derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, elle prit la main de Scorpius dans la sienne et lui dit :

— Viens, chéri, je veux aller voir quelque chose dans ta chambre.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard en biais à Ron, qui avait la bouche entrouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier regarda, impuissant, sa fille tirer le jeune Malefoy par la main, grimper les trois marches du perron en deux petits sauts et s'arrêter devant la porte vitrée. À ce moment, elle se tourna vers Ron et, assurée qu'il la regardait toujours, passa une main derrière la nuque du blond et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, embrassant goulûment son copain sous les yeux abasourdis de son père, qui sentait tout son sang quitter son visage.

Après quelques instants, Rose se détacha de Scorpius, jeta un dernier regard noir à son père, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste rageur. Quand les deux jeunes eurent disparu dans l'obscurité de la maison, Ron se tourna vers Hermione, qui l'avait rejoint quelques moments auparavant.

— Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, dit-il d'un ton contrit.  
— Tu _crois_ ?!


	2. Scorpius

— Malefoy !

Scorpius, qui était en train de poser les verres à côté du bol de punch pour que les quelques invités déjà arrivés puissent s'en servir, leva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Un large sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit son meilleur ami sur le patio. Il fait un signe de la main et s'approcha alors qu'Albus et sa famille descendaient les quelques marches.

— Salut Al ! Content que tu aies pu venir. Harry, Ginny, ravi de vous voir.  
— Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Scorpius, dit Harry en lui serrant la main.  
— Et félicitations pour ton poste à Chudley ! ajouta Ginny.  
— Oh, ce n'est qu'un poste de remplaçant.  
— C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé, moi aussi, tu sais.  
— Oui maman, on sait, soupira Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les Potter s'éloignèrent en riant, souhaitant aux jeunes hommes un bon après-midi. Ceux-ci n'eurent le temps que de s'échanger quelques nouvelles avant d'être approchés par les grands-parents de Scorpius. Albus se raidit perceptiblement devant les Malefoy.

— Alors, Scorpius, quand est-ce qu'on pourra rencontrer ta copine ? dit Lucius sans même adresser un regard au jeune Potter.  
— Elle devrait arriver bientôt.  
— C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?  
— Rose, Grand-mère. Rose Weasley.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres au nom de Weasley, mais hocha brusquement la tête. Quand Lucius et elle furent repartis vers la table où était installé Drago, Albus se tourna vers son ami.

— Tu continues encore avec cette mascarade ?  
— Je ne peux pas dire la vérité à mes grands-parents, ça les tuerait. Ou bien ils me tueraient, au choix.  
— Ouais, c'est sûr, c'est mieux de leur dire que ta copine est la fille d'une née-Moldue et d'un traître à son sang.

Scorpius sourit.

— J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas les tuer, pas que je voulais leur faire plaisir. De toute manière, dans deux semaines, je serai à Chudley au camp d'entraînement, Louis pourra me rendre visite aussi souvent qu'on voudra.

Albus haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive et Scorpius lui envoya un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

— Tu as quoi, douze ans ? Viens, on va se prendre à boire.

Aussitôt furent-ils arrivés vis-à-vis le bol de punch qu'ils furent accostés par Louisa, une Serdaigle de leur année avec qui ils avaient suivi plusieurs cours.

— Salut, Lou ! dit Scorpius pendant qu'Albus se servait à boire. Comment ça va ?  
— Ça va bien. C'est super beau chez toi, Scorpius !

Le blond eut un sourire gêné et haussa une épaule. Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir quand on lui parlait de son manoir, de son argent, de son nom de famille… Mais Louisa s'était déjà détournée et avait capté l'attention d'Albus.

— Dis, Al, tu sais si ton frère a une copine ?  
— James ? répondit-il d'un air étonné. Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?  
— Eh bien, il est ici, et –  
— James est ici ?!

Albus fit volte-face et parcourut la cour des yeux jusqu'à trouver son grand frère, assis à une table d'anciens Gryffondor, en train de distribuer un jeu de cartes.

— Ouais, il est venu avec Jack, ils travaillent ensemble à –  
— Mais c'est pas possible ! siffla Albus. Il peut jamais rien me laisser ?  
— Laisse tomber, Al, dit son ami. Ignore-le et profite de ta journée. Regarde, voilà Rose !

Leur amie se tenait en effet devant la porte vitrée avec ses parents. Après leur avoir fait un signe de la main, elle se tourna vers son père et lui dit quelque chose, l'air sérieux. Scorpius sourit, s'imaginant qu'elle avait dit à Ron la même chose que lui-même avait dite à Drago quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas avoir à revivre ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés, lui non plus.

Rose croisa Louisa, qui retournait vers la table de James en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, puis rejoint les garçons. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux déjà dépeignés d'Albus, qui se renfrogna en maugréant, comme d'habitude. Quand elle se tourna vers Scorpius avec un sourire, celui-ci passa les bras autour de sa taille et se pencha vers son oreille.

— Mes grands-parents sont déjà là, murmura-t-il. C'est toujours bon pour aujourd'hui ?

Elle hocha la tête et il lui plaqua un baiser sur le front.

— Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda Scorpius en reprenant son propre verre, qu'il avait posé sur la table.  
— Non, pas tout de suite, merci chéri.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous êtes tellement ridicules.  
— Dit celui qui n'a jamais été capable de dire à Irina qu'il en pinçait pour elle.  
— Oh mais c'est pas la même situation, ça, Rose ! répliqua Albus sans pouvoir empêcher le rose de lui monter aux joues.

Amusé, Sorpius suivit la joute verbale habituelle entre les deux cousins, cachant son sourire derrière sa coupe. Ils se chamaillaient déjà depuis une bonne minute quand Scorpius, sentant un regard peser sur son dos, se tourna pour chercher qui le fixait ainsi. Après quelques instants, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son père, installé seul à une table ronde. Il lui envoya un petit sourire, auquel Drago ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Scorpius sentit une pointe de regret le traverser. Son père savait pour Louis, et était au courant de la situation avec Rose. Il avait donné son feu vert, mais le jeune homme avait soudainement honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Albus, il ne tirait aucun plaisir de mentir, de cacher la vérité. Les vérités.

— Vous devez être Rose.

Surpris, Scorpius se retourna vers ses amis, pour constater qu'ils avaient été rejoints par Narcissa et Lucius. Il s'avança rapidement pour prendre sa place à côté de sa « copine », posant sa main libre sur la taille de celle-ci.

— Grand-mère, Grand-père, je vous présente Rose Weasley, et Albus Potter.

Le sourire de son grand-père, déjà pas des plus naturels devant la jeune Weasley, se mit à ressembler davantage à une grimace quand il se tourna vers le fils de Harry Potter. Albus remarqua sa gêne et, jugeant que sa cousine servait assez d'élément de torture pour les Malefoy pour aujourd'hui, prit congé d'eux, mais pas avant d'avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Rose.

— Mademoiselle Weasley, notre petit-fils nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer enfin.

Scorpius ne savait pas de quoi il devait être le plus étonné : de la politesse de son grand-père face à un Weasley ou du grand sourire de son amie face à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

— Scorpius nous a dit que vous ferez des études pour être Médicomage, dit Narcissa avec un intérêt qui ne semblait même pas feint.  
— Oui, je vais commencer le programme à Ste Mangouste dans trois semaines, expliqua Rose avec enthousiasme. J'ai vraiment hâte.  
— Je connaissais quelqu'un qui a fait des études à l'hôpital, continua la vieille dame.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant si un Mangemort avait aussi été Médicomage.

— Il y avait des résidences étudiantes, à l'époque. Je ne sais pas si elles existent toujours.

Rose hocha la tête, mais expliqua aux Malefoy qu'elle s'était trouvé un appartement non loin de l'hôpital. Lucius hocha la tête : le quartier résidentiel près de Ste Mangouste en était un sorcier. Il n'aurait jamais approuvé que la petite amie de son petit-fils vive entourée de Moldus.

Par-dessus l'épaule de sa grand-mère, Scorpius rencontra le regard de son père. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et cette fois Drago lui répondit par un petit sourire qu'il s'empressa de cacher derrière sa main libre. Le jeune homme dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Heureusement, Lucius et Narcissa étaient trop occupés par leur conversation avec Rose pour remarquer les pitreries de leur petit-fils.

— Au fait, chéri, tu peux toujours venir m'aider à déménager samedi prochain ?

Scorpius reporta son attention sur Rose, qui avait posé une main fraîche sur sa nuque et le regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette.

— Oui, bien sûr ma belle.

Quand elle lui sourit, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

— Et toi, Scorpius, dans combien de temps pars-tu pour Chudley ? demanda Lucius.  
— Dans dix jours. L'été a passé tellement rapidement, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de quitter Poudlard !  
— Tu trouves que le temps passe vite, attends un peu d'avoir notre âge, dit Narcissa avec un sourire en coin.

Rose posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Scorpius en riant doucement.

— Alors tu vas aller –  
— Rose, Scorpius, je vous cherchais !

Le jeune homme sursauta quand Ron apparut à côté de lui. Pendant que ses grands-parents et lui se confrontaient du regard, il sentit la main de Rose, posée sur sa taille, se crisper jusqu'à ne faire qu'un poing autour de sa chemise. Sans même la regarder, il savait qu'elle était en train de foudroyer son père du regard.

Quand celui-ci se tourna enfin vers eux, son sourire ne dura pas longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa ? Tu m'avais promis que tu te comporterais bien aujourd'hui.  
— Oui, je sais, mais je… euh…

Scorpius avait toujours une main posée sur la hanche de Rose et, d'après le regard que Ron y jetait, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Tu rigoles, j'espère, papa, siffla Rose, ayant visiblement remarqué la même chose. Dis-moi que t'es pas venu ici pour ça ?!

Elle tira encore plus Scorpius contre elle, et le jeune homme dut réprimer un sourire face à la grimace qu'afficha Ron.

— Tu es ridicule. Tu ne crois pas qu'à dix-huit ans j'ai l'âge de décider moi-même de comment mener ma vie ? Et de _qui_ laisser entrer dans celle-ci ?  
— Eh bien… oui… mais…

Rose soupira et, après quelques secondes, agrippa la main de Scorpius.

— Viens, chéri, je veux aller voir quelque chose dans ta chambre.

Cette fois-ci, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression de pure terreur qui traversa le visage du père de Rose. Mais il n'eut pas à se contenir longtemps, puisque la jeune fille le tirait déjà vers la maison. Elle s'arrêta sur le porche, lança un regard derrière elle et, avant que Scorpius n'ait pu se préparer, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Scorpius ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter, passant une main dans les cheveux de Rose et posant l'autre dans le creux de son dos.

Après un bon moment, elle s'écarta de lui et ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Une fois la porte vitrée refermée, Scorpius se tourna vers son amie.

— Jolie improvisation.  
— Désolée, mais il m'énerve tellement…  
— Oh, c'est rien. Tu as les lèvres presque aussi douces que Louis.

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing sur l'épaule en riant. Ils grimpèrent ensemble les escaliers.

— J'irai te chercher tout à l'heure, on redescendra ensemble.  
— Et je fais quoi en t'attendant ? demanda Scorpius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Rose haussa les sourcils.

— Putain, mais vous avez tous douze ans aujourd'hui ? grommela Scorpius en partant vers sa gauche.

Rose rit en se dirigeant vers la deuxième porte à sa droite. Comme elle l'avait fait d'innombrables fois pendant l'été, elle entra sans frapper.


	3. Rose

— Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille ?

Rose sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. La question de son père entra par une oreille et sortit par l'autre : elle était préoccupée par autre chose, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les plaintes de Ron.

Pendant que sa mère expliquait pourquoi il fallait vraiment qu'ils y aillent, Rose lissait sa robe fleurie, essuyant ses paumes moites sur le tissu. Elle n'avait pas de raison d'être si fébrile, elle le savait bien, mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Drago et son père se retrouveraient au même endroit, et il fallait absolument que ça se passe bien. En tout cas, mieux que la dernière fois.

— Hugo ! On y va ! Nous attends pas pour dîner !

Alors que son frère leur répondait de passer une bonne journée, Rose prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette que lui tendait sa mère. Elle la jeta dans les flammes et, quelques secondes après, se plaça dans l'âtre. Elle prit une grande inspiration – ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment de prononcer de travers et de se retrouver Merlin sait où – et prononça d'une voix claire :

— Manoir Malefoy !

Elle n'oublia pas de fermer les yeux. Quand elle était petite, elle était toujours malade quand elle faisait des déplacements en Cheminette sans fermer les yeux, alors maintenant elle n'oubliait plus jamais. Quand elle releva les paupières après quelques secondes, elle vit avec une once de soulagement le hall familier du Manoir Malefoy. Elle sortit de la cheminée, essuyant un peu de poussière qui s'était posée sur sa jupe.

— Rose !

La jeune femme leva la tête et sourit en voyant Pia, une compagne de dortoir des sept dernières années. Les filles s'embrassèrent chaleureusement.

— Il y a beaucoup de gens arrivés déjà ? demanda Rose.  
— Presque tout le monde est là, on est installés dehors. Je suis entrée chercher les toilettes, mais… c'est tellement grand ici…

Rose éclata de rire et guida son amie dans le salon.

— Juste par là-bas, tourne à gauche dans le corridor, c'est la première porte.  
— D'accord, merci ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

Rose retourna dans le hall et vit que ses parents étaient arrivés à leur tour.  
q95;

— Ah, vous êtes arrivés. Venez, tout le monde est dehors.

Des papillons dans l'estomac, Rose guida ses parents jusqu'à la grande cour arrière, où il y avait effectivement déjà une petite foule. Après avoir refermé la porte vitrée derrière elle, elle parcourut rapidement l'endroit des yeux et vit du premier coup d'œil Scorpius et son cousin.

— Scorpius et Albus sont là-bas. Je vais aller les retrouver. Tu vas bien te comporter, papa ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Pas comme à mon douzième anniversaire ?  
— Promis. Aujourd'hui, je suis sage, répondit Ron avec une grimace.

Sa mère lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

— Va t'amuser, ma belle. Dis bonjour à Albus et Scorpius pour nous.

Avec un dernier regard vers son père, Rose descendit les quelques marches du perron. Elle adressait en passant des sourires à ses amis et anciens collègues de classe, ainsi qu'aux parents qu'elle connaissait : Olga, la mère de Pia ; Harry, qui lui fit un clin d'œil à travers la foule qui l'entourait ; Drago, qui se détourna de sa conversation avec son ex-femme pour la regarder passer.

Quand elle eut rejoint les garçons, elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Albus avant que celui-ci ne puisse l'esquiver. Quand elle se tourna pour faire la bise à Scorpius, celui-ci l'enlaça et se pencha pour murmurer, dans son oreille :

— Mes grands-parents sont déjà là. C'est toujours bon pour aujourd'hui ?

Rose acquiesça et son ami lui embrassa le front.

— Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda Scorpius en s'éloignant.  
— Non, pas tout de suite, merci chéri.  
— Vous êtes tellement ridicules, dit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rose se tourna vers son cousin avec un sourire moqueur.

— Dit celui qui n'a jamais été capable de dire à Irina qu'il en pinçait pour elle.  
— Oh mais c'est pas la même situation, ça, Rose ! répliqua Albus en rougissant.  
— Non, c'est sûr, c'est juste une fille qu'on a vue tous les jours pendant sept ans, qui était super gentille avec toi, et que tu n'as même pas osé inviter à Pré-au-Lard une seule fois. Tu as raison, il n'y a absolument rien de ridicule là-dedans !  
— Roh, ça va, j'avais le béguin pour elle en cinquième année, c'est tout, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat…

Rose s'approcha de son cousin en riant et lui posa un bras sur les épaules. Albus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête en reniflant.

— Je rigole, Al, voyons, pas besoin de faire la tête !

La rousse laissa vagabonder son regard sur les tables occupées par ses anciens collègues de lasse.

— Au fait, elle est ici, Irina ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Avec un grognement, Albus la repoussa, mais ne pouvait plus retenir le sourire qui lui tirait le coin des lèvres. Rose ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire, et le garçon ne put faire autrement que se joindre à elle. Aucun des anciens étudiants qui les entouraient ne leur adressa un regard, tant ils étaient habitués à cette situation entre les deux cousins, les chamailleries qui se transformaient en deux temps trois mouvements en fou rire.

Après quelques moments, Rose remarqua le couple qui s'était approché d'eux. Elle reconnut sans problème Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, les grands-parents de Scorpius, malgré le temps et la prison qui ne leur avait pas fait du bien. Une fois, Scorpius lui avait montré une photo d'eux dans leur jeunesse, et elle avait été estomaquée. Lucius avait été si mince, Narcissa si élégante ! Difficile de croire que le couple fier de l'image était devenu les deux vieillards qu'elle avait maintenant devant elle.

La jeune fille se redressa, essuya rapidement les larmes de rire qui étaient nées au coin de ses yeux, et s'efforça de se calmer. Quand Lucius sembla certain qu'elle allait pouvoir se contenir, il dit :

— Vous devez être Rose Weasley.

À ce moment, Scorpius, qui s'était détourné, se rapprocha de Rose et lui passa un bras autour de la taille, enfilant à nouveau le rôle du parfait petit copain.

— Grand-mère, Grand-père, je vous présente Rose Weasley, et Albus Potter.

Rose faillit à nouveau perdre le contrôle de son calme quand elle vit le visage du grand-père de Scorpius à l'entente du nom d'Albus. C'était comme s'il essayait de sourire en mangeant un citron. Absolument hilarant. Elle fut donc presque déçue quand Albus dit qu'il allait rejoindre ses collègues de Poufsouffle. Avant de partir, il se pencha à l'oreille de sa cousine.

— Avoue que tu regrettes les beaux-parents.

Elle lui envoya un coup de coude discret dans les côtes.

— Mademoiselle Weasley, notre petit-fils nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer enfin.

Rose ne savait pas comment répondre à cela autrement qu'avec un grand sourire.

— Scorpius nous a dit que vous ferez des études pour être Médicomage, dit madame Malefoy..  
— Oui, je vais commencer le programme à Ste Mangouste dans trois semaines, expliqua Rose, contente du sujet de conversation. J'ai vraiment hâte.  
— Je connaissais quelqu'un qui a fait des études à l'hôpital, continua Narcissa. Il y avait des résidences étudiantes, à l'époque. Je ne sais pas si elles existent toujours.

Rose hocha la tête.

— Brandon, de Serpentard, va y habiter l'année prochaine, mais j'ai pris un appartement avec deux étudiantes de deuxième année. C'est à deux rues de l'hôpital, je suis vraiment bien installée.

Elle vit une expression de soulagement traverser les yeux de Lucius quand il fit remarquer que ce quartier était plein de sorciers.

— J'imagine que vous allez être ravie de vivre enfin presque seule, après Poudlard.  
— Oui, sans parents, et sans petit frère aussi ! dit Rose dans un rire.  
— Et quand est-ce que vous déménagez ?  
— Dans tout juste une semaine. Au fait, chéri, dit-elle en serrant le bras de Scorpius, qui prêtait encore attention à autre chose, tu peux toujours venir m'aider à déménager samedi prochain ?

Elle savait qu'il serait là, bien sûr, en tant que meilleur ami avec Albus, mais ça valait la peine de montrer aux Malefoy à quel point leur petit-fils était un excellent faux copain.

— Oui, bien sûr ma belle.

Elle sourit à son air perplexe, et leva le visage pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

— Et toi, Scorpius, dans combien de temps pars-tu pour Chudley ? demanda Lucius.

Rose soupira et se cala contre son ami, soulagée que l'attention des grands-parents ne soit plus sur elle.

— Dans dix jours. L'été a passé tellement rapidement, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de quitter Poudlard !  
— Tu trouves que le temps passe vite, attends un peu d'avoir notre âge.

Rose posa la tête sur l'épaule de Scorpius avec un petit rire, plus amusée par le fait que Narcissa Malefoy venait de faire une blague que par la blague elle-même.

— Alors tu vas aller –  
— Rose, Scorpius, je vous cherchais !

Ron venait d'apparaître à la droite de sa fille, faisant sursauter tous les participants à la conversation qu'il venait d'interrompre. Il ne regarda même pas Rose et Scorpius, soutenant simplement le regard des Malefoy, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci s'en aillent. Son cœur battant la chamade, sentant le rouge de l'énervement lui monter au visage, Rose attendait que son père se tourne enfin vers elle. Quand il le fit enfin, elle fut satisfaite de voir son sourire fondre comme neige au soleil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu m'avais promis que tu te comporterais bien aujourd'hui.  
— Oui, je sais, mais je… euh…

La jeune fille vit le regard de Ron baisser vers la taille de Rose, où était toujours posée la main de Scorpius. Si c'était possible, son énervement augmenta encore d'un cran.

— Tu rigoles, j'espère, papa. Dis-moi que t'es pas venu ici pour ça ?!

Avec la main qu'elle avait elle-même passée autour de la taille de Scorpius, elle le tira tout contre elle. Elle le sentit se tendre à ses côtés, mais ne le regarda même pas pour savoir ce qu'il avait.

— Tu es ridicule. Tu ne crois pas qu'à dix-huit ans j'ai l'âge de décider moi-même de comment mener ma vie ? Et de qui laisser entrer dans celle-ci ?

Si Ron réagissait comme ça à l'idée de Scorpius et elle, vraiment…

— Eh bien… oui… mais…

Rose soupira. Du coin de l'œil, derrière le dos de son père, elle voyait la porte vitrée de la maison, qui venait de se refermer derrière Drago. Elle agrippa la main de son ami avec force.

— Viens, chéri, je veux aller voir quelque chose dans ta chambre.

Rose bouscula son père en passant à côté de lui, traversant la cour à grandes enjambées et grimpant les marches du porche. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, et vit Ron qui la regardait toujours d'un air entre la honte, la peur et le dégoût. Elle aurait tellement eu envie de lui hurler dessus, mais…

À la place, elle tira Scorpius vers elle et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et dans sa tête ce n'était pas son ami qu'elle embrassait, qui lui passait les mains dans les cheveux…

Quand elle jugea que son père avait assez souffert, elle se sépara de Scorpius et entra dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers son amie avec un sourire en coin.

— Jolie improvisation.  
— Désolée, mais il m'énerve tellement…  
— Oh, c'est rien. Tu as les lèvres presque aussi douces que Louis.

Elle rit et lui frappa l'épaule. Scorpius savait toujours quoi dire pour la faire rire. Ils grimpèrent les marches du grand escalier, puis s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le palier.

— J'irai te chercher tout à l'heure, on redescendra ensemble, dit Rose en supposant que Scorpius allait passer le temps dans sa chambre.  
— Et je fais quoi en t'attendant ?

Rose ne dit rien, mais son expression en disait long.

— Putain, mais vous avez tous douze ans aujourd'hui ? grommela Scorpius.

Avec un rire, Rose se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle connaissait bien. Sans cogner, elle entra. Son regard se posa instantanément sur celui qu'elle savait trouver là, et elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Drago se leva de derrière son bureau en souriant lui aussi et, en trois pas, avait rejoint la jeune fille. Rose passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme

— Je me demandais si on aurait un moment seuls, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Rose se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.


End file.
